utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Tsux Namine
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 波音 (Namine - Wave Sound) つ (Tsu - A Japanese Syllable) - In Western order the name is to sound like 津波音(Tsunami Sound). |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: PANloid - 1st of PANloid series Division 1. MODEL: 08 - The number of fragments Tsux was broken into before reincarnation. |- | align="center"|GENDER | Undefined '('Intersex) | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | UNKNOWN | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Aiko Kikyuune '(Idolizes) 'Takumi Marone (UTAU-brother) Songu Mugen (Friend) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Alto_Colony Alto Colony] (Brother) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Loga%E2%80%A2N Loga・N] (Friend) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Ao_Yaiya Ao Yaiya] (Brother) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Ai_Yaiya Ai Yaiya] (Sister) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Ni_Sanne Ni Sanne] (Cousin) |- | align="center"|AGE |'14' | align="center"|GENRE | UNKNOWN | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'The PANloid Bread Bowl' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'110lbs (50 kg)' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Wooden Breadboard' | align="center"|CREATOR |'MewKwota' [http://mewkwota.deviantart.com/ DA][http://www.youtube.com/user/MewKwota YT] |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'3" (163 cm)' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'MewKwota' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | ORIGINAL ART APPEND ART CONCEPT ART DEVIANT ART COVER ART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY | Oct 6, 2009 (Creation Date) | align="center"|LIKES | Fish, Open-air markets, Hot tubs | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |[http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=tsux+namine&aq=f YOUTUBE] |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | May 7, 2011 | align="center"|DISLIKES | Getting belittled, Hammers, Rivals | align="center"|NOTABLE WORKS |"Scarlet Rose" |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: Tsux was once a living embodiment of unlimited power, known for her love of challenges which fed her ever-growing ego. However, Tsux's overconfidence lead to a series of events resulting in a loss of her high stature. She was then left in a lesser form, with much of her power stripped away with her pride. Being exposed to selfless friends taught Tsux to soften up, and accept things as they had occurred to this day. She has grown to exhibit a genuine sense of sweetness. However Tsux retains her competitive streak, and becomes ruthless towards anyone who toys with her. The last word one could call Tsux is a pushover. Her major fear of hammers comes from her fragile glass interior. She believes that if she handles hammers, they may drop and specifically, "break her foot". Aside from her job as an UTAUloid, Tsux also runs a small business as a melon farmer. Songs and covers do not need to abide to given personality. Alternate interpretations are allowed. |} Supplemental Information (Main Attire) Hair color: Blue. In a thick ponytail along with a split ahoge: one small, one big. Eye color: Light blue. Outfit: A tight, dark-blue outfit with a tail-coat that splits partially upwards, and purple shoulder covers. *'Headgear'- Black headphones. The pads are purple with light-green and pink lights with an X above them. *'Gloves'- Long and black holed-gloves with light-green and pink lights at the top. *'Shoes'- Knee-length black boots with blue accents, and light-green and pink lights. *'Other Accessories'- A purple wristband on the left arm. Race: Glass Humanoid Personal Quote: "That's not me!!" Voice Configuration CV - (Current Version: ACT3 Ver1.0) Oto'd by DiPi. [SAMPLE] Recommended Flags: Y0F0H10B0g-3 ASTRAL '- '(Current Version: ACT3 Ver1.2) Hazier, younger CV, includes breath samples. Oto'd by DiPi. [SAMPLE] Recommended Flags: Y0F0H10B0 BRE80 CATHARSIS - (Current Version: ACT3 Ver1.0) Tripitch power-scale CV, may have sound inconsistencies. Oto'd by DiPi. [SAMPLE] Recommended Flags: Y0F0H10B0 [http://www.mediafire.com/file/24f8cquc9a5drg0/Tsux+NamineVCV.zip VCV] - (Current Version: ACT3 Ver1.4) Oto'd by DiPi. [SAMPLE] Recommended Flags: Y0F0H10B0g-3 XANADU - (Current Version: ACT1 Ver1.3) Three-voice CVVC. Includes minimal VCV aliases and voice types: Normal, ASTRAL Z (Soft), CATHARSIS Z (Loud). Oto'd by CyberneticEden and MewKwota. [SAMPLE] Recommended Flags: Y0F0H0B0g-3 (Normal), Y0F0H0B0 BRE80 (ASTRAL Z), Y0F0H0C90 (CATHARSIS X) ADVENT - (Current Version: ACT1 Ver1.0) Three-voice CVVC. Includes minimal VCV aliases and voice types: Normal, ASTRAL Z (Soft), CATHARSIS Z (Loud). Capable of limited English. Oto'd by MewKwota. [SAMPLE] Recommended Flags: Y0F0H0B0 (Normal), Y0F0H0B0 BRE70 (ASTRAL Z), Y0F0H0C90 BRE0 (CATHARSIS X) ENGLISH - (Current Version: ACT1 Ver1.0) Monopitch CVVC. May contain some inconsistencies. Oto'd by MewKwota. [SAMPLE] Recommended Flags: Y0F0H0B0 BRE0 Tsux's voicebank is available by contacting her creator, MewKwota, through any of her two contacts above. Tsux can also be downloaded here Usage Clause The full version the Usage Clause can be found on the PANloid Official Site. USAGE It is strictly forbidden to alter/redistribute Tsux Namine's voicebank without approved permission from MewKwota. Fanart of fanfiction including Tsux Namine does not require permission. Altering Tsux Namine's design or character is allowed without approved permission from MewKwota, and are considered unofficial by default. Fanmades, genderbends, pitchloids, or recolors of Tsux are strictly forbidden. It is preferred by MewKwota that Tsux is not paired romantically with other PANloids. Do not impersonate Tsux Namine's creator, and remember to credit MewKwota when using Tsux. Do not use Tsux to offend any other UTAU creator. Please remember to also follow the UTAU Rules and Regulations. USUAGE Do not use Tsux for any form of commercial usage without permission from MewKwota. CONTENT Do not use Tsux for anything that violates laws, or offends any type of group, race, or moral. CONTENT Any form of mature content with Tsux, either in artwork or songs, will be allowed as long as the intent is not to purposely harm or offend any particular group. Proper censorship or disclaimers are encouraged, and are otherwise left in the responsibility of the producer. Questions about Tsux's usage with certain works can be asked by contacting MewKwota. All content and information on this page is made accurate and approved by Tsux Namine's creator, MewKwota. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice.Category:UTAUloidsCategory:Utauloids produced in USACategory:Single Language UTAUloidsCategory:UTAULOIDCategory:UTAU VoicebanksCategory:Character Profiles maintained by their creators